1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of umbrellas, and more particularly to an umbrella support harness.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,136; 4,031,381; 4,860,179; 5,126,922; 5,323,798; and 5,611,614, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse umbrella assemblies.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical umbrella support harness that allows hands free use of an umbrella.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of umbrella support harness, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.